What Does One Do With Forever?
by macgirl92
Summary: A compelling story about life for Edward and Bella after Breaking Dawn. Ever wondered what their life would turn out like? A few twists with other characters will hopefully make you want to read more.


**The idea of this story came to me straight after reading Breaking Dawn. I have a lot of ideas I'd like to run from this. The story is basically about life after Bella and Edwards hardship. I haven't decided whether to keep it lovey or throw in some twists.**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters nor the story line that leads up to this FanFic. This story is a spin off of Stephenie Meyers great saga and I'd just like to take this time to thank her for the joy her writing has brought a lot of us.

**Chapter 1 - Turning One**

_Renesmee is still sleeping _I reminded myself as I snuck into her room. Edward would be back from the Cullen mansion after checking everything was set up. We agreed that we should celebrate Nessies human birthdays even though she was much more mature than the normal one year old human. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and reminisced the last few months. She grows more alert and more beautiful by the day. She never fails to make me feel like the luckiest mother alive. Which I _truly _am, I get to spend _forever_ with the love of my existence and my beautiful daughter.

I stood gracefully - still amazed at how I could move gracefully - and moved towards the door as I heard Edward rustling the leaves around him as he ran towards the house.

The front door opened and before I knew it his hands were around my waist and his warm lips pressing tightly against mine. He looked over my shoulder. "She's still asleep, she has been sleeping more and more these days".

I turned around to look at her face. "Is everyone there?"

"Yes my Love it is all ready, Alice is bouncing off the walls of course making everything perfect. All we have to do is wait for sleeping beauty to awake"

I love the way he looks at her as he speaks about her. I stood on my tippy toes and placed my hands on his face and just as I leaned in to kiss him I felt Nessies warm little hands on the back of my leg.

I immediately let go of Edward and picked her up. She placed her hands on my face and showed me her birthday cake.

I turned to Edward and spoke so fast that she could not understand. "Who let her see the cake!"

"Must have been Rose"

I kissed Renesmees forehead. "Yes sweetheart it's your birthday today"

She smiled and reached her hands out toward Edward "Daddy"

"Happy birthday Nessie" he said as he took Nessie out of my reluctant hands. "Your nearly a year old yourself Mummy, you won't be stronger than me for much longer", he grinned at me.

"I'm going to get changed before Alice gets impatient" I rolled my eyes and Edward smiled that crooked smile that I love.

"I will help Renesmee put on the outfit aunty Alice brought for her" he said as he kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

Renesmee placed her hands on Edwards face. "Yes Nessie, Jacob will be at the house waiting for you." smiling just as beautifully as before.

I never expected such a change in Edwards feelings towards Jacob but ever since the run in with the Volturi in the clearing he gained a new respect for Jacob. I would even go as far as to call them friends.

I walked into our over sized wardrobe. I still think it is way to big compared to the size of the rest of the cottage. I never thought I'd say this but the cottage is starting to feel a little cramped.

It took me two seconds to put on the deep blue dress hanging from the dresser. Courtesy of my best friend and sister Alice, of course. She uses Nessies never ending growth spurts as an excuse to shop for everyone.

I quickly moved back into Nessies room and was lost for words. She looked so beautiful in her white flowing dress with little red shoes and a red flower clip holding her curly hair in place.

She ran to my side and I picked her up and we walked out of the cottage. She placed her hand on my neck looking up at me with sparkling eyes. "You look very beautiful to Nessie."

She touched my neck again. "Nessie, I'm sure Jake will play a game with you."

Edward chuckled knowing exactly what game she wanted to play with her big werewolf. Jake would phase into a werewolf and Renesmee would jump on his back and they would go for a new adventure around the yard. Yesterday they were in the jungle and there mission was to get across the river. Nessies white pants weren't white for long and Alice growled at Jacob for getting her wet. "_If she is anything like her mother was she will get sick just because it is possible!"_ I joined in with Edwards chuckle and Renesmee sat quietly.

As the house came into view I could see that there were quite a few cars parked out the front. "Just how many people did Alice invite?"

"Charlie and Sue, Billy and the pack."

It still sounded funny whenever someone addressed Charlie and Sue like that. I still can't believe they are a couple. At least I know he is getting proper nutrition. "Oh and a surprise guess for you and Renesmee."

_Surprise_ guest. Who could they possibly have invited that would be a surprise for the both of us?

"We didn't invite Nessies school friends today, we thought that it might be better if we just took a cake to school with Nessie on Monday." At the beginning of the year Edward and I had decided that it was a good idea to enroll Nessie into school and say that she was Edwards niece. The same story Edward used to try and fool Charlie with when she was first born. At first we were concerned that she would grow to fast, but her growing slowed down and she just seemed abnormally quite. We all found it quite amusing when Renesmees teacher suggested that she may be a little slow in her learning development if she can't speak at this age. Little did they know she was only one and not seven.

For a second no one was in sight and then everyone jumped out of there hiding spot and sung happy birthday. I place Renesmee down and moved to Alices side. "Wow Alice you never fail to turn the house into the perfect place for a party"

"Oh Bella" she exclaimed "_You_ never fail to underestimate me".

I laughed and gave her a hug but she just poked her tongue at me and walked over to converse with the guests.

There were pink and white ribbons pinned all around the room and the dinning room table was half full of presents and the other half was full of a wide food selection. All of my favourite human foods were there and I felt slightly repulsed as I remembered enjoying them. Emmetts booming laugh filled the room as he caught the look on my face.

"I told you so." he cheekily said.

I knew exactly what he meant. After I found out the Cullens were vampires and what exactly their diets consisted of he had told me that human food was repulsive but I could never see how I would share that opinion. "Emmett" I grinned at him. "Has anyone ever told you that I told you so has a partner" I began to smile and so did Jake as he caught the jist of our conversation. "His name is shut the hell up."

Emmett was stunned and both Jacob and Edward burst into laughter. Jacob was laughing because he remembered the time I had used that exact same quote on him and Edward was laughing because it's not very often that Emmett is lost for a great come back.

"You! and me! arm wrestle this afternoon!" he glared at me now as I poked my tongue at him.

"Your on" it was comforting to know that I was still stronger than Em but I knew I wouldn't be for to much longer. Now the whole room was laughing as Emmett stormed up the stairs just as Jasper came through the front door. He was back from his hunting trip.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he bent down and kissed Alice on the cheek. I was quite taken back. Jasper and Alice very rarely showed affection in front of company.

"Emmett still thinks he can beat me at an arm wrestle" I explained with a grin on my face.

In the other room I could hear Esme and Rose playing with Renesmee. I could hear two heart beats that I am now attuned to hearing. Charlie and Sue must be sitting on the couch watching the the tv. I walked into the room and the pack were all there crowded around Nessie and Jake. I greeted them all. Sam and Emily got married a few months back and she was now three months pregnant. I heard Edward tell her that the baby can't wait to meet Renesmee because _he_ can see what Renesmee shows _him_ when she touches Emily's belly.

Edward and I walked over to Seth and Leah. Leah is much more comfortable around vampires now. Although she isn't as happy about Charlie and Sue as Seth and I are. This didn't hinder her in any way though. Over the school holidays when Leah stayed at Charlies house for a week she imprinted. We were all quite shocked when we found out who she imprinted on, Edward especially. It seemed that the world no longer revolved around herself the day she first set eyes on Mike Newton. Mike was ever so obliging to accept Leah's unbreakable attention much to Jessica's disappointed disgust.

"Thanks for coming guys" I said as I hugged Seth and winked at Leah.

"It's alright Bella" Seth said as he punched Edward. Edward tackled him to the ground and they started play fighting. Seth had become Edwards best human friend lately. Edward truly did love him. He would always be there for Seth and had much respect for him ever since the day he helped Edward save my life from Victorias grueling hands.

"I won't be staying long Bella" Leah said as I drew my attention away from the boys and back to her. "I hope you can understand" she said glowering at Edward. Edward had refused to have Mike anywhere near any of his family. He still had no tolerance for Mike and said that his type of thinking should be forbidden.

"Of course I understand, hopefully he will lighten up" I said as I glanced at Edward. "You haven't happened to see Carlisle have you?"

Leah quickly glanced away as if to keep something from me.

"You will have to ask Edward where he is"

Edward must have heard Leah's thoughts as he quickly lifted his head and smiled at her. He was by my side holding my hand with his finger pressed against my lip just as I went to open my mouth to say something. It was a good thing that Charlie wasn't looking. He still refused to be let in on the whole story. He was running strictly on a need to know basis.

"He will be here with Renesmee and your, special guest in --"

"Two minutes" Alice promised as she poked her tongue at Edward. She then lowered her voice to a whisper that Renesmee could not hear "And Zafrina will be here in about 20 minutes. Her plane was delayed"

I nodded and waited for Carlisle to arrive.

Just as Alice had promised Carlisle walked through the door two minutes later carrying luggage. I raised my eye brow at Edward and he leant down and lightly kissed my neck and I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he mouthed "You'll thank me later."

In that instant Renee had walked through the front door. She dropped her handbag as she eyed me. I could see it in her eyes, the despair, the grief and I saw what I had not been expecting ….relief. She ran over to me. The tears falling down her face and I knew that if I could cry I certainly would be right now. I could see it in her face, she still loved me. To her I would always be Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. I could tell that everyone was now watching us but I didn't care, I was so happy.

After all the trouble with the Volutri last year and after Charlie had been informed that something was not right with the Cullen clan Edward suggested that I try and tell Renee so that I could have my life as close to was it was as before I was changed. It took him a bit to convince me but finally I made the call to my mother. The words still ring in my head as clear as a bell. "_Mother there is something I must tell you, the reason I haven't called you or contacted you lately." _

_Her reply was concern"Bella, are you alright? You don't sound to well, what is it darling?" _

_I took in a deep breathe "Mother I am not the Bella you know anymore, I am a new person, my life has changed but do know that it is for the better."_

_She sensed the compassion in my tone and pressed the issue no further._

Now that I think of it I am thankful that Renee is my mother, she has always been intrigued by the seemingly impossible and that made it easy for her to understand. She was more accepting of the idea that I no longer looked like the old Bella than she was of Edward and I getting married.

It was a very emotional moment as my mother looked up at me, she looked so tired, so run down. It seemed as though over the last year she had aged 10 years. Although I knew very well that it had only happened in the last month.

"I would have come to visit you earlier Bella, it's just I don't think I could have handled all of this ..on top ..on top of -"

"Mom it's fine, no need to explain. I understand. You are here now and that is all that matters" I wiped her tears and she smiled.

It broke my heart to see my mother in so much pain and if it weren't for Edward I would have torn that dirty Phil to shreds. After all she gave up for him to live his dreams. Arghh it just made me so angry. How could he leave her for the next Megan Gale wannabe.

"Bella" she whispered as if she had only just seen me for the first time. Which of course this was the first time she had seen the new me. "You are beautiful."

"Oh hush mother, you're embarrassing me" I gave her a thankful smile and continued. "I believe it is time for you to meet your granddaughter."

Renee looked up at me with a very unsure look on her tiresome face. Edward must have sensed distress in her thoughts because he had stepped out of behind me and greeted Renee.

"It is so lovely to see you again Renee." he gestured his hand in her direction.

She looked at it warily for a brief second and I was confused as to what this meant and then she suddenly threw her arms around him and murmured "Thank you Edward, thank you so much for saving my Bella" he nodded his head "So where is this granddaughter of mine?"

Renesmee walked out of behind Jacob where she must have been watching everything that had happened. Renee looked down at her with disbelief and looked up at me, I nodded and she knelt down beside Renesmee. My sweet little daughter put her hands on moms face and I was worried she would flinch away but instead she smiled and so did Edward. Mom wrapped her arms around Renesmee as if she had known her for years.

--

The afternoon flew by so quickly and Renesmee was ecstatic when Zafrina arrived bringing with her an animal that I didn't even know existed from the Amazon insisting it would make a great pet. Edward was not pleased with this gift but I was thankful that Zafrina didn't pick up on it she would have been very hurt.

Later that night when everyone had gone home it was just the usual occupying the dinning room of the Cullen mansion. Alice and Jasper had their heads close together discussing where they should vacation. Jasper was getting annoyed as Alice began to answer his ideas before he even spoke them "No Jas I don't want to go there again, I want to go somewhere new."

"If you had of waited two seconds you would have seen that I changed my mind!" at this Alice giggled and he couldn't help but lighten up.

Em and Rose were to busy all over each other that Emmett had totally forgotten about our arm wrestle. I wasn't going to mention anything because I didn't really feel in the mood to put him to shame. I knew we would all have to deal with his sulking for the next couple of days and the idea wasn't pleasant.

Renee was having a very serious conversation with Charlie and Sue and I knew that this was a good thing. The three of them were laughing and having a good time. Seth was busing playing Em's video games with Jacob. I could tell that Jacob was annoyed that he hadn't got to spend much time with Renesmee today. Come to think of it he hadn't even given her the present he had told me about. I wonder when he planned to do that.

Carlisle and Esme had gone upstairs many hours ago. I could only guess that they were in Carlisles study reading as usual.

Edward placed his lips in the hollow under my ear. "What are you thinking Mrs Cullen?" Even after all these years his velvet voice was still so soothing and I knew that I could never be parted from him. My heart that no longer beat would crumble into a million pieces.

"I'm thinking about how I would never be able to live without you Mr Cullen."

"As would I not be able to live without you." He kissed my hair. "We should take Nessie home soon it is getting late."

"I'm not sure if Zafrina will let us." I said as I pointed to the two in the corner of the room playing mind games with each other. That reminded me, I must get Zafrina to help me strengthen the power I have over my shield. Edward keeps nagging me to let him into my head.

Edward released me and went to sit on the bench of his new grand piano and began the playing. I smiled over at him as he smiled widely at me. I got carried away in his playing that I didn't notice Jacob sit where Edward had been just minutes ago, everything felt so right I just closed my eyes.

"Hey Bells, I was thinking, could I come over early tomorrow morning and take Renesmee for a while?"

"Sure Jake, I'm sure she would love that"

"Thanks Bells, it will only be for the morning, I want to give her the present I was telling you about"

"Well in that case Edward and I best take her home now, she will need her rest."

I bode goodnight to everyone and walked over to Edward and placed my hands on his shoulders. He finished the last verse and rose from the seat. Renesmee was not happy to be leaving as Edward picked her up. We walked out the back door and across the yard as we did most nights and Jacob called after her "I'll be there nice and early tomorrow morning Nessie, happy birthday."

Edward looked over to me and before he could ask I answered "I said that Jacob could take Nessie tomorrow for the morning."

He simply nodded and we walked home in silence.

Once Nessie had fallen asleep to Edwards humming he came into the room and joined me on our bed. I insisted that we have a bed in the house even though we never slept and I knew that he liked the idea to. We snuggled up to each other and I teased him all night by showing him glances of my memories of the past.

--

Note: Sorry everyone if this story is a bit to full on! It's my first one ever, I hope I get better. I tried to fit everything that was running through my head in one because if I go by what I am usually like when I start something, I won't finish it. I still have a lot that I could do with this so please let me know if you liked it and want me to continue. Feel free to ask me questions! I'm not to sure if the story will make sense to everyone.


End file.
